


Magnus's children (and Alec's)

by JesseBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dad Alec Ligthwood, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Papa Magnus Bane, Parental Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Magnus finds himself adopting some children over the years of being with Alec, and one before.





	1. Raphael

Raphael was the first ‘child’ Magnus ‘adopted’ and it was rather reluctantly on both parts at first. But when Raphael came to Magnus ten years after being turned in tears and completely distraught Magnus knew that he wasn’t letting the boy go this time. Raphael came to Magnus that night, the night of his mother’s funeral and knew that he couldn’t return to his family again; besides all of his younger siblings were grown up and making families of their own.

Magnus had made Raphael his own room, with a spelled window that prevented the sunlight from being harmful to Raphael when he was in there, Raphael confided in Magnus that that had been what he missed the most about being a Mundane.

 

So during the second time that Raphael lived with Magnus they grew closer and Raphael began to see Magnus as a father figure instead of just a mentor and a sometimes friend. Magnus began to mature slightly as he realized that he saw this ‘fifteen’ year old vampire as his son. Raphael had been to young when he had been turned and Magnus tried everyday to help Raphael deal with the fact that he would be fifteen forever while his family grew old and eventually left this world for the one beyond.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually Raphael left Magnus to live with the vampire’s of New York once again, under the rein of Camille still of course. But he was now Camille’s second in command and her right hand man. Raphael managed to keep the vampires in line, unlike Camille who was hardly ever around and broke all of the accords any time she got the chance.

Then Raphael became the head of the vampire clan himself and Magnus had been so proud of him and Raphael beamed at the pride of his father, a man he had grown to love over the years and the only one that could brake the hard shell around his heart and this was the same for Magnus.

 

This was why the Shadowhunter Victor Aldertree targeted Raphael when Magnus refused to help the Shadowhunter. Magnus had been furious as he had healed Raphael of the burn inflicted upon him with a UV light while he had been restrained. That was how Alec had found out about their relationship and although he found it odd he wasn’t going to stand in the way. For the next three days Raphael stayed with Magnus and for the first two nights Magnus woke to his lover gone and Raphael sobbing. Magnus would shoot out of bed and rush to Raphael’s room only to find the vampire cuddled in Alec’s arms and sobbing into the Shadowhunter’s shoulder. They would all pretend nothing happened the next morning to save Raphael the embarrassment. On the third day Raphael returned to the Hotel.

 

* * *

 

 

When the Yin Fen incident came to light Alec had been furious at first and had taken it out on Raphael and on Magnus. But once he heard the full story from Izzy he had felt so guilty. He had apologised to Raphael but the vampire was struggling to trust Alec again, to such a point that Raphael refused to stay with Magnus at the Loft while Alec was there and instead suffered through his withdrawal alone. That was until Alec dragged the vampire to the Loft himself and started taking care of him and Izzy who was laid up in the Institute recovering herself. Raphael and Alec slowly started to trust each other again and slowly Raphael and Izzy started up a friendship that could never be broken, but this time it was without the need for the drugs for either of them.

 

Raphael moved out fast to the Hotel once he was recovered of course but he stayed in touch and often visited, mainly once he knew that Jace was no longer living in the Loft, the Shadowhunter had taken to teasing Raphael about the relationship he had with Magnus until Jace had realized that the vampire had a similar relationship with Alec as well, that had confused the Shadowhunter and Raphael refused to make comment on it.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything seemed to improve after that, until the fateful Dark War began in full force and Raphael was imprisoned in Edom along with Magnus and Luke. Raphael tried not to react when Sebastian had told him to kill Magnus. But he knew that he couldn’t kill the man that had given him so much, so he made it seem as through he owed Magnus a great dept for how he had helped Raphael when he had first turned. Sebastian had sneered at this and had tried to kill Raphael, but he didn’t know of the protective spells that Magnus had woven around Raphael after the Aldertree incident, even Raphael himself hadn’t known and when that knife sliced through Raphael’s chest it missed his heart by millimeters, in-fact just one millimeter to the left and it would have gone through his heart. The spell made it seem as though Raphael had turned to ash when he had been transported to Magnus’s Loft and into Raphael’s own room, but the vampire would be in a magical coma until Magnus could reverse it. Magnus’s pain had been real that day.

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally made there way out of Edom Magnus allowed himself to grieve, he had forgotten about the spell due to the stress of the war. Alec had gone with Magnus to the Loft, along with the second of Magnus’s children. When they had arrived they found Raphael’s room once again had appeared and they had approached with caution. When Magnus opened the door he found Raphael laying on-top of his bed in the same clothes from Edom, covered in dust and a wound in his chest that had been frozen to prevent blood leaking from it. Raphael could very well had been dead for all they knew, instead of un-dead. But Magnus had exhausted his magic summoning his father and had already been weak. Even with Alec giving Magnus some of his strength Magnus wasn’t strong enough at the time to reverse the spell so had to leave it, but he slept somewhat more peacefully knowing that his ‘first born’ was safe and sound.

 

The next day Magnus exhausted himself once again reversing the spell on Raphael, as he still hadn’t fully recovered from Edom and Alec had been furious with Magnus and had laid him up in bed with Raphael who was still unconscious. Alec made sure that Magnus was as comfortable as he could be in the bed with Raphael and also made sure their ‘second child’ was settled as well before then checking in on the others and preparing dinner for everyone.

 

Raphael woke that night surrounded by the arms of Magnus and with Alec holding his hand, both men fast asleep; Magnus in the bed with Raphael and Alec in a comfortable looking recliner chair beside the bed, the man also had a fluffy blanket thrown over his lap and when he looked closer he also noticed a certain blonde sleeping beside Alec, almost hidden by Alec’s bulk. Raphael smiled, he was home and he had his family around him. But he did also notice there was someone missing and that made Raphael frown but he knew he would have to wait for that explanation, for now he was content to fall back to sleep in the arms of Magnus surrounded by those he now called his family.

 

* * *

 

 

When Magnus gave the ‘second child’ a new name he also gave Raphael one as well. Raphael became Raphael Guadalupe Santiago Lightwood-Bane, Guadalupe was Raphael’s mother’s name but Magnus discovered that it was a unisex name so decided that was the name Raphael was going to have, and Raphael was humbled and overjoyed with his name and had hugged Magnus in-front of everyone.


	2. Jace

Jace of course ended up being the ‘second child’ that Magnus took under his wing. Magnus hadn’t really liked the blonde the first time they met, but then Magnus didn’t like many people. Magnus had found Jace coincided, egotistical, and cocky as well as a bit of a man-slut. He also hadn’t liked the fact that Alec had been crushing on Jace at the time. But when Jace had turned up at Magnus’s doorstep (even though he had interrupted Alec and Magnus) looking like a lost and kicked puppy looking for a place to stay Magnus had welcomed the blonde into his home.

Of course Magnus soon regretted it when Jace began using the Loft as a ‘whore house’ for himself to whore himself out to any girl that looked his way. Magnus knew he needed to put a stop to it but he hadn’t the time to as Jace was taken once again by Valentine. When they got him back this time after the fear of Jace being dead when Alec’s parabati rune had vanished he had looked so lost and unsure of himself for the first time since Magnus had known him.

 

* * *

 

 

But what really tipped it over the edge was when they finally broke Jace free of Lilith, the man had been ready to kill himself for what he had done to his family so Magnus took him in and took it upon himself to moniter Jace and see how he was coping and soon Magnus began to realize that he saw Jace as he Raphael. It had shocked Magnus at first and he had started avoiding Jace, that was until he saw how it was efecting the Shadowhunter. The blonde stopped eating, never left his room and refused to talk to anyone. When Magnus found out though Alec’s pain what was happening he had stormed into Jace’s room to find the blonde holding a dagger in his hand just turning it over in his hands and watching the light glint off of the blade. Magnus had frozen in place his breath caught in his throat, he recognised the look in Jace’s eyes, it was a look that Magnus had seen staring back at him from a mirror when he had been younger; before Camille had to talk Magnus out of killing himself.

Magnus did not like seeing that look in Jace’s eyes and had moved so fast that he didn’t even know he had moved until he had thrown the dagger across the room and had taken Jace into his arms. He rocked the Shadowhunter as he had sobbed and ran his hand through the blonde greasy, limp hair.

From then on Magnus treated Jace as he treated Raphael and soon Jace began to realize what having a real father figure was. Not the abusive Michael Wayland/Valentine nor the cold and distant Robert Lightwood, but someone who loved him and treated him right. Jace began to recover from his ordeal, only to be tossed in the deep end once again.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sebastian took Jace Magnus had been terrified, he had worked so hard with Jace to get him to come out of his shell, to become a better Shadowhunter, but now he was gone. When they discovered what happened to Jace Magnus had been beside himself, as had Alec. When they learned how Jace had been saved they had been horrified, even though they had been the ones to summon Razil to ask for the sword in the first place they assumed that Clary would stab Sebastian, not Jace. Although the sword healed the wound in Jace’s chest and heart as it withdrew it also boosted up the angel blood in Jace’s veins to a point where he could no longer control the heavenly fire within him. Magnus had to watch Jace close himself off to everyone once again in fear of indirectly hurting them with the heavenly fire.

 

* * *

 

 

When Magnus returned form Edom to find Raphael, Jace had been with him and Alec. Magnus was happy with this as it meant that Jace needed to be with them, he was not longer closing himself off, he was reaching out to Magnus and Magnus was not going to deny him. Jace even helped Magnus tell Raphael why the ‘third child’ was missing and why they would never see him again. Jace had held both Magnus and Raphael as the two had sobbed together and swiftly fell into the big brother roll for Raphael.

 

In-fact it was this reason that made Jace admit to Raphael that he knew how to make Raphael a Daylighter. Raphael had been shocked and then demanded to know how, but both Jace and Magnus could see the vulnerability in Raphael’s eyes as he did so. When Jace explained that it was his blood that had made Simon a Daylighter Raphael had refused, although they could all see how painful that was for him to do so. Raphael wanted to be able to walk in the sun more then anything, but he knew the dangers of drinking Shadowhunter blood, he didn’t want to become addicted to Jace and he didn’t want Jace to become addicted to Yin Fen. But Jace was nothing if not stubborn and went to a Mundane blood drive before using Magnus to wide the Mundane’s memory of the encounter and gave Raphael the blood in a mug that night when they were having a movie night. Raphael couldn’t taste the difference as the blood had been mixed with a small amount of hot chocolate to mask the taste, the hot chocolate also canceled out the addictive quality of the blood. Jace delighted in opening the curtains for the first time the next morning when Raphael walked into the Living area.

 

* * *

 

 

When the ‘third child’ returned to their family Jace fell into the roll of older brother with him easily as well and it was Jace who discovered a way for Alec to become immortal like Magnus and decided that he wanted to be immortal as well, this lead to the remaining members of their family wish for the same thing.

Magnus was against it from the start and so had been Raphael, as they truly knew what it was to live forever and the others did not, not even Simon who had once been a vampire. But soon the two face in and they decided that Simon would take the potion straight away to remain eighteen along with Clary, Izzy would take the potion when she turned twenty, Alec would take the potion on his thirty-fifth birthday so that he was older then all all of them but around the same age that Magnus’s looked; while Jace would take it on his twenty-first birthday, and it was on this day that Magnus gave Jace the best gift of all; his own name. He was now no longer Jonathan Christopher the kidnapped child of Valentine but was now James Cael Herondale Lightwood-Bane. Magnus named him after James Carstairs and James Herondale, both good people and one of Jace’s own ancestors and Cael because Jace’s birthday was the end of June meaning his start sign was Cancer and the Angel of the Cancer star sign is named Cael, it had seemed to fit because of Jace’s angel blood and this also meant that Jace could remain Jace, but now it had a whole new meaning behind it. The new name meant that Jace now had an identity, he was now a person a brother, a son and a friend and that was good enough for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Years later Jace was still playing older brother to his younger brothers, even though one of them was technically older then him. He beamed when Magnus and Alec stood with him as he married Clary and Magnus was there when Clary gave birth to her and Jace’s first child twenty years later. Jace and Clary named the child William Magnus “Liam” Lightwood-Bane.


	3. Simon

Simon had been the third ‘child’ that Magnus had adopted. He hadn’t liked the Mundane turned vampire at first, in-fact he had been annoyed by him and purposefully kept forgetting his name. But then came the day Raphael had been injured by Aldertree and Simon had turned up, Magnus broke up a fight between the two and realized that the two seemed to fight like brothers and Simon seemed to cower under Magnus’s ‘father’ voice much like Raphael did. Magnus had filed it away for later, but then Magnus began to notice that Simon had no one in the world. When Magnus discovered that Simon had been kicked out of the boat house because of Luke’s pack threatening to kill the Daylighter the next time they saw him, Magnus had immediately taken Simon in.

The eighteen year old had looked so lost as he sat on Magnus’s couch, he just looked down at his folded hands and not saying anything. Magnus knew that Simon felt betrayed by Luke and he couldn’t really blame Simon. Magnus had sighed as he made himself a cocktail and offered Simon some blood, but the Daylighter didn’t even react. Magnus was running out of patience, he was already trying to deal with the mess Raphael had made with Heidi and preventing him form leaving but also trying to find Jace who was in the clutches of a Greater Demon. Magnus showed Simon to his room and left the Daylighter to get settled in while he called Alec to ask if they had found any more leads on Jace or Lilith, the Greater Demon that had taken Jace. Magnus had been frustrated to discover that nothing new had developed and had drunk himself into a stupor that night. When he woke he found himself laid on the couch with a bin beside his head in-case he had need of it. There was also a labeled hangover potion on the coffee table, along with a glass of water. Magnus also noticed that he was covered in a blanket but that Alec’s things were missing form the entry way, which meant that either Raphael or Simon had done this for him.

But he couldn’t sense anyone else in the Loft through the wards which meant it had to be Simon. Magnus frowned at this before slowly sitting up and drinking the potion and then downing the water as well. Once Magnus felt better he went in search of the Daylighter and found him sitting in the corner of the balcony overlooking the city, he looked so sad and so lost. Magnus had sat with him and eventually Simon started talking, and once he started he couldn’t seem to stop, but for some reason Magnus stayed, never leaving Simon’s side.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus and Simon grew closer to the point that he felt as comfortable around Magnus and Alec as Raphael and Jace did. But then came that fateful day in Edom when they all believed they had lost Simon for good, his memories wiped by Asmodeus and Magnus unable to return them to him without killing Simon.

 

But then when Magnus discovered that Simon remembered some things he immediately found a loop hole in the deal made to Asmodeus. He immediately contacted Tessa and she managed to unlock the rest of Simon’s memories without killing him. Simon had cried himself to sleep that day in Magnus’s arms with his brother’s and Alec around him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Simon ascended as a Shadowhunter and watched his best friend, George Lovelace, die he was distraught. But he had his family around to support him and when George appeared to him as a ghost telling Simon to take on the Lovelace name Simon decided that he was no longer going to be Simon Lewis Mundane/Vampire/Daylighter/returned Mundane, no he was going to be Simon Louise Lovelace Lightwood-Bane; Shadowhunter, brother, lover, friend and son.

None of his family feared him, no one thought him a monster and he was happy with his life. He loved being both the older and the younger brother, even years later when two more brothers came to their family and nieces and nephews were added along with Simon and Maia’s own children. Simon had a family, but more importantly he had a father in Magnus, Magnus who had taken in so many lost souls in the last few decades had decided to waste his time on Simon, and Simon had never been more grateful to the Warlock. But he also gained a father in Alec as well and two brother’s, later to become four.


	4. Max

Max had been the youngest child to come into Magnus’s life that was for sure. When Simon contacted him after finding the tiny Warlock baby on the steps of the Institute Magnus had portaled straight there. Magnus looked at Simon who had pointed helplessly at Alec, who had just celebrated his thirty-six birthday, although he had taken the potion the year before. Alec was cradling a baby, almost toddler, in his arms and humming an old Shadowhunter lullaby to the boy. The boy himself was fast asleep his blue skin almost completely covered by one of Alec’s old hoodie’s and Magnus could just see a wisp of Navy Blue, almost black hair, atop of the babies head. Magnus approached and felt his glamor drop, but he didn’t care because he was only surrounded by family. Magnus ran his magic over the baby making him shift in his sleep slightly, but he didn’t wake. Magnus discovered the baby was only a little over a year old and was completely healthy, and up close Magnus could also see two bumps on either side of the boys forehead, meaning that the boy would be growing horns soon.

Magnus placed his hand on the crown on the boys head over the top of the hoodie and just stared down at the chubby face of the most gorgeous baby he had ever seen. Magnus had looked at Alec and Alec had looked at Magnus and they both knew they would never give this little boy up.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a fight with the Clave but soon both Magnus and Alec could legally adopt the baby, who was now named Maxwell Michael Lightwood-Bane, or Max for short; named after Alec’s younger brother who had not made it through the Dark War. The nine year old had been killed before the War had even began and it had been a tough blow to the Lightwood family. But now they had this tiny Warlock child to live on his name and to honor him.

 

* * *

 

 

As Max grew his magic really started to manifest and he loved entertaining his family with the spells he had learnt that day with Magnus. Max also loved Alec and his aunts and uncles, but he loved his older brother’s more, even with the age gap between Simon, Jace and Max being thirty-one years as Jace was now thirty-four years old, even though he would forever look to be twenty-one and Simon was also thirty-four but would forever look eighteen. The largest age gap was between Max and Raphael, with Raphael being ninety-one years old age meaning that there was eighty-eight years between Max and Raphael (roughly anyway), even though Raphael would always remain looking fifteen.

 

* * *

 

 

Max eventually stopped aging at sixteen, although he looked more like a thirteen year old as he was rather short reaching only four foot and nine inches, but he didn’t mind as he could use Magic to get what he wanted and he frequently did. Max became a rather powerful Warlock much to the pride of Magnus as he watched his son grow into that Warlock.

Although it had not been without it’s problems as many had taken offense to a Shadowhunter raising a Warlock child and many had tried, and failed, to target little Max to try and brake up Magnus and Alec and force Magnus to raise Max on his own. Of course this just made Magnus stronger and more wiled to protect his family which included his children, his grandchildren and his nieces and nephews.

 

Of course little Max was raised to have morels and he never judged anyone of their blood or where they came from, if they came asking him for his help (as long as it wasn’t illegal or they were only using his powers to harm) he was always prepared to help. This lead to Max finding it easy to announce to his family that he was in love with a werewolf and of course the family accepted the girl with open arms and Magnus couldn’t be more proud of his son.


	5. Ragnor

It hadn’t even been Magnus who introduced the last of the Lightwood-Bane children, it had been Alec. Alec had been on a mission in Argentina and had returned with a small child, who was supposed to be five years old but looked no more then three at the time. The boy was filthy and cowered away from anything from the Shadow-world and the boy only spoke broken Spanish, he had been an orphan of the Dark War and had only been a baby at the time and had been raised on the streets by a homeless mundane woman who had been murdered in-front of him by a demon. Alec had saved him and the boy was attached to Alec and when Magnus healed the boy of all of his injuries the boy warmed up to Magnus as well. Magnus beamed as he entertained the small boy with sparks as Alec told the rest of the family about the boy. Max was excited to have another brother, another older brother.

 

When the small boy had been introduced to everyone he was terrified and had not let go of Magnus until Raphael stepped forwards and began speaking to the boy in Spanish, the boy had understood enough of what Raphael had said to at least stop trembling, but he still wouldn’t leave Magnus’s arms. That was until Max had bounded up to Magnus and started talking to the boy in his own broken Spanish asking the boy to play with him.

In the end it ended up being Max to bring the small boy out of his shell and become the mischievous boy that everybody loved today. Magnus and Alec named the boy Ragnor Tessan Lightwood-Bane, named after two of Magnus’s warlock friends.

 

* * *

 

 

As Ragnor grew older he began training to be a Shadowhunter and his English improved a little day by day until he was fluent in it but he still retained his accent, much like Raphael did. Sometimes Magnus would come home from seeing a client to find Raphael and Ragnor sitting on the couch talking away to each other in Spanish, sometimes with Max right by their side.

 

Ragnor decided to take the potion when he turned fifteen, so that he could stay the same age as Raphael so that they could physically look like twins as the two were so alike.

 

* * *

 

 

Ragnor became a confident Shadowhunter and became one of the strongest out there becoming Parabati with Tessa Grey’s and James Carstairs only child William James “Will” Carstairs. Through his family and his parabati Ragnor never hid his sexuality and eventually married a Warlock of a similar age, not just physical age but they were actually born only a year apart. The Warlock was called Oliver Magnus Loss, adopted son of Caterina Loss. The boy had red scales all over his skin and he had luminous green eyes with slit pupils with a shock of black hair on his head that was curly. Of course they all welcomed Oliver into the family with open arms.

 

Magnus was proud with how far Ragnor had come from being that terrified five year old boy found in a dirty alleyway watching his “mother” being mauled to death by a demon and had become a confident and kind young man who never felt the need to hid himself.


End file.
